


A Visit To the Citadel

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [20]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Backstory, Citadel of Ricks, Established Relationship, F/M, First Visit To The Citadel Of Ricks, Forehead Touching, Holding Hands, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Paperwork, Past Character Death, Terminal Illnesses, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC Prompt: citadel of Ricks





	A Visit To the Citadel

You were warned ahead of time not to panic. He kept you on the line as he stepped through the portal, and you gasped at his appearance. At the sight of the rifle in his arms, you dropped your phone. What the hell?

Every step he took, you backed away, unsure of what was going on. Rick set his rifle down, kneeled, picked up the dropped phone and placed it on the side table. There was a few things he had to explain, but only when you were ready to listen. This was a Guard Rick uniform he was wearing, that much you recognized, but it was a shock to see your kind, lovable scientist wearing anything remotely threatening. His eyes searched you, pleaded, eager to comfort. 

When you calmed a little, you reached out to touch his cheek, reassured to find it was him, just him, and not some hallucination. He stayed still, allowing you to pass your hand over his lapels, over the soft fabric of his black shirt, around his badge, and over his leather glove. He slowly placed a hand on your shoulder, gauging your reactions as he moved closer. Your meds sometimes made you jumpy, and when this happened, Rick had to be extra careful with his surprises. He touched your forehead with his, apologizing for what he was about to put you through.

For a while you two stood like this, just breathing, until you were sure that you were calm enough to listen.

Being part of the Citadel Militia, there were certain perks that came with the job. Of course, in order to take advantage of those perks, he had to wear the assigned uniform, and just….wow.You saw why he didn't wear it, with the tightness of the pants, and the authoritative look it gave him, it was like watching him play dress up. Yet, he stood a little straighter, almost taller, but the idea of him carrying weapons seemed out of character. Honestly, you were unsure, afraid, and wondered if visiting the Citadel with him was even a good idea, but as he put it, the time had come.

You had become an integral part of his life, and he considered you as family. There wasn't anyone else, and because he didn't have a Morty anymore, he wanted you to be there when he filled out the paperwork as to why he wasn't going to apply to get a new one. He didn't want to put it off anymore. It was time to move on, and that involved doing a few things he didn't like. 

Rick gestured at his uniform, how its fabrics felt foreign, the weight of his gear was unpleasant, being a reminder of his days in training. Being a Rick, a lot of things came naturally, but there were learned skills like how to use weapons, repairs, and what to do if you're out of booze. He almost never wore the uniform, except for certain formal events, or when he had to blend in. He hated the militaristic side of his occupation, and had only joined because he wanted to be useful, to be able to see the universe, and to make new friends.

As he shifted and moved, his boots squeaked. 

There was so much he had to tell, so much he'd refrained from telling you in fear that you wouldn't like him anymore. You led him to the couch, gave him extra pillows so that he may recline comfortably. He trembled beneath your touch, scared of how you'd see him if he really told you. Whatever had not been said already, you didn't need to know. If he cared to share information with you, then you would accept.

No matter what, you still loved him, and that wouldn't change. So he told you everything there was to know, about the Citadel, it's citizens and what could be expected. You weren't sure you could retain it all, but you listened, asked questions when necessary, and reassured him. He wasn't…..he wasn't a very good Rick, he was an anomaly, the fluke. Yet, according to his test results, he was still classified as a Rick, unlike Slow Rick who was classified as a Morty.

There were things he had done that he wasn't proud of, but never out of anger, to injure, or purposely. He was a Rick after all, and in the pursuit of knowledge, came the dangers involving certain truths. By the end of his information dump, he studied you, wanting to know how you felt about it. You still cared for him, that much had not changed, you still loved him, and as always he was yours. Though, there were some truths which would take some time to completely understand.

That much, he could accept.

* * *

You two portaled into the Citadel, where you were met by a group of guard Rick's. Zeta-7 was a law abiding Rick, and followed protocol by making sure he had the proper documentation to show you had the right to be there. Unlike other times, his face was neutral, and his voice carried no emotion. 

Perhaps the uniform gave him an invisible confidence, but you didn't like the coldness, the similarities you spotted amongst the Rick-kind. Amongst themselves, the other guards joked, giving you lecherous looks, and all you could do was reach out, and hold onto Zeta-7s clenched, gloved hand. At your touch, there was another slight change in him, as the beginnings of a smile showed at the corners of his mouth. You glared at the other Ricks, making them laugh harder. They didn't understand how a sassy girl like you ended up with a Doofus of a Rick like him.

 Once they were satisfied with themselves, and the documents, they stepped aside, still laughing their heads off as you two got into his work vehicle.

It looked like a futuristic police cruiser, it even said Police on its side doors. You knew Rick had an important job, but nothing like this. He was more of an investigator, almost like a detective, though on his contract, it didn't necessarily specify; he just did, what he was told to do. Yet, even so, he did have the right to use corporate vehicles, use of a freeze ray, rifle gun, and other odd perks, like discounts at participating restaurants. 

He understood your shock, he didn't care for the uniform either, but it was more preferable to drive then to attract attention on public transportation, or deal with mean taxi drivers. No, you never would have pictured him in a place like this, working here in a bustling Metropolis, where there were thousands of Rick's and Morty's, the occasional Summer, and work with such horrible monsters that looked just like him. He placed the car in autopilot for a moment, and explained a few things which might come up. Damn, now that your were getting used to this look, you thought he really did look good, especially when he was trying to stand his ground, and take charge. You pulled him down by the collar, and gave him a few sweet kisses.

It was going to be a long day, and he was going to need all the love he could get.

* * *

The Department of Morty Reassignment, Adoption, and Registration wasn't much more than a glorified Daycare. In fact, the Morty Daycare was only down the block. And while you found it atrocious, the behavior all the Ricks who passed your way appalling, you were happy to see they treated the Mortys in their care fairly well. They provided entertainment, counseling, and all that a teenage boy could possibly need.

Down the hall, Zeta-7 stopped, and watched a group of Morty's play video games through a two way mirror. It was used by the Ricks who preferred to hand pick their own Morty. In another life, he was supposed to be the father to a woman named Beth, grandfather to a pair of lovely grandchildren, Morty and Summer. Wistful, he told you a little about his assigned Morty, how he really wasn't that different from other Mortys, but had a larger than life personality.

Eric Stoltz Mask Morty, as the name implied, came from a dimension where everyone was Eric Stoltz Mask people, but was one of the rare few with actual Craniodiaphyseal dysplasia. Having an extremely rare autosomal recessive bone disorder that caused calcium to build up in the skull, disfiguring the facial features and reducing life expectancy, Zeta-7 set out to give him a good life. They went on all sorts of adventures, sometimes they stayed at home, but they always had fun. To cope with his condition and to help others cope with him, Morty in his early years had developed a knack of making friends, with a "happy go-lucky" attitude.

Morty enjoyed as close to a normal life as a boy afflicted with a horrible disease could, and his positive attitude won him many friends. Despite poor eyesight, failing hearing, and painful headaches, he accomplished almost everything a boy of his age would be expected to accomplish. He got B’s and C’s, he played video games, and dated his life long crush Jessica. He was a good kid, and he suited Rick, and they never had any problems with one another. Yet, he died, quite unexpectedly one winter day.

He loved his Morty, and there was no replacing him, but there had been times he was tempted to take up the Councils offer to be assigned a new one. No, no, no, he couldn't, and he wouldn't, which was why he wanted to file the paperwork. Zeta-7 clutched his chest, and groaned in agony as he continued. You didn't say anything, you just listened, and held him. There were Ricks who passed you two, and they nodded in understanding. 

If there was a universal truth, it was that Ricks had irrational attachments.

When he calmed, you two headed to the main office.

* * *

It was done, but Rick was still unhappy. The head of the Morty department had been unreasonable, and said many hurtful things, but Zeta-7 had a way with words, and calmly explained everything. Now, all that was left was to go home. If this was normal for Rick-kind, and yours was one of the few exceptions, then you didn't like this place or the people in it. However, seeing as this was your first visit to the Citadel, he wanted to show you a few places.

Like any other country, place, or society, there were good, and bad people. And while it seemed there was no goodness here, there was. If he said there were, then it had to be true. You smiled, and told him you'd go wherever he would take you. He thought for a moment, then took out his wallet to reveal a buy one get one free coupon.

With your hand in his, you two decided that the first thing you would do is to go get some ice cream.


End file.
